teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Potworni Doktorzy
Doktorzy Strachu są głównymi antagonistami sezonu piątego Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Książka, którą widzimy w pokoju Tracy Stewart w odcinku 4, jest zatytułowana "The Dread Doctors" a stworzona jest przez T.R. McCammon, co jest pseudonimem dr. Valacka . Opis książki brzmi “Przerażająca opowieść science fiction z połączeniem horroru.” Doktorzy używają sił elektromagnetycznych, do eksperymentów na ludziach, aby stawali się istotami nadnaturalnymi, jednocześnie powodując, że porywani ludzie zapominali o tych zdarzeniach. Valack napisał tą książkę do wyzwalania pamięci, umożliwiając ludziom przywrócić zapomniane zdarzenia. Doktorzy współpracują z Theo Raeken, ich pierwszą stworzoną chimerą. Książka i motyw Doktorów jest zaczerpnięty z książki pt " Wyspa doktora Moreau". Doktorzy Chirurg Chirurg wydaje się być "liderem" Doktorów. Naprawdę ma na imię Marcel żył już za czasów pierwotnej besti z Gevaudan. Najwięcej mówi i to on zabił ich pierwszy eksperyment widoczny na ekranie w odcinku Creatures of the Night oraz wstrzykuje Tracy (Patrz: Parasomnia) śmiertelny zastrzyk. Pod maską, ten chirurg jest grany przez aktora Marti Matulis. Patolog Ogólnie, patolog jest lekarzem, który bada przyczyny i rozwój choroby. Możliwe, że podobnie będzie zachowywał się ten Doktor Patolog jest grany przez aktora Douglas Tait. Genetyk Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, genetyk zajmuje się badaniem genetyki, studiuje naukę o genach, dziedziczności i zmienności organizmów żywych. Genetyka gra aktorka często pojawiająca się w obsadzie serialu - Caitlin Dechelle. Wygląd Legendą jest, że Doktorzy pod maskami nie mają twarzy. Cytując z ósmego odcinka piątego sezonu ,, (...) Ponoć nigdy nie zdejmują masek. Niektórzy wierzyli, że pod spodem wcale nie mieli twarzy. Ale mieli symbol. Węża, który sam siebie zjada (...) '' Symbol ten nazywa się ,, Ouroboros ''. Eksperymenty Doktorzy prowadzą eksperymenty na ludziach tworząc z nich istoty nadprzyrodzone, jednakże są to inne stworzenia i zasady ulegają zmianie np.: Tracy przekroczyła barierę z popiołu górskiego. Wspólnym ogniwem łączącym wybieranie ofiar jest przeszczep organów. Człowiek po przeszczepie organów posiada dwa rodzaje DNA, swoje i pobranego narządu, czyli jest już "chimerą". Elementem tworzenia tych hybryd jest końcowe zakopania w ziemi jako proces przejścia. Jeśli z chimery zacznie lecieć rtęć oznacza to, że jest niepowodzeniem i lekarze wtedy zabijają. | Creatures of the Night | Belasko zaabsorbował siłę od Parrisha i od Scotta poprzez orło-podobne szpony świecące na niebiesko. Kiedy został dźgnięty mieczem przez Chirurga,jego klatka piersiowa otworzyła się i wyleciało z niej kilka wron. |- | thumb|200px|centre | Tracy | | Dreamcatchers | Dzięki interwencji Doktorów Tracy stała się Hybrydą Kanimy (jad i ogon) z wilkołaczymi pazurami. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała transformacji myślała, że są to koszmary senne. Pod postacią hybrydy zabija każdego kto chciał jej pomóc. Doktorzy zabili ją na oczach Malii. W odcinku 5x10 została wskrzeszona przez Theo. |- | | Lucas | | Condition Terminal | Według jego chłopaka, Lucas był zawsze nieśmiały i ostrożny, ale nagle się zmienił, stając się zbyt pewnym siebie i agresywnym. Ostre kolce z jadem skorpiona wyłaniały się z jego skóry. Jego użądlenia były bardzo bolesne do tego stopnia, że nie można było złagodzić bólu ofiary nawet morfiną. Potrafił także walczyć co pokazał pokonując Bretta, Scott i Kirę. Ostatecznie został pokanany przez Liama, ale dobili go Doktorzy. |- | | Donovan | | Condition Terminal | Lekarze złapali Donovana po ucieczce z wozu policyjnego, wtedy to wsadzili mu wiertło w głowę, a później pozwolili mu odejść. Po uwolnieniu go z celi na komisariacie, lekarze osunęli mu zęby obcęgami. Jego usta wypełniły się krwią następnie pojawiły się nowe, ostre zęby w dwóch rzędach. Są to zęby Wendigo. Później gdy dalej jest przetrzymywany przez Doktorów, przychodzi do niego Theo i nasuwa mu myśl, że najlepszą zemstą na szeryfie będzie skrzywdzenie jego syna, Stilesa. Ten atakuje chłopaka przed szkołą, posiada w ciele wiele par zębów np na dłoni i w szyi. Stiles zabija go w samoobronie. |- | | Josh Diaz | | Required Reading | Josh przegryza kable na dachu szpitala Beacon Hils. Później atakuje Stilesa i zostaje zabity przez Theo. Nie wiemy jakie gatunki łączy ta chimera, jednakże jego zęby są dłuższe niż każdego istoty nadprzyrodzonej pokazanej w serialu. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu 5A zostaje wskrzeszony przez Theo. Josh jest zagrany przez Henry Zaga. |- | | Hayden Romero | | Strange Frequencies | Liam pomógł Hayden odkryć, że jest chimerą i od tego momentu chce ją chronić przed Doktorami. Oni łapią ich, robią badania Hayden i zamykają. W Lies of Omission lekarze wstrzykują w jej organizm rtęć i Hayden jest na pograniczu życia i śmierci. W odcinku 5x10 umiera, później zostaje wskrzeszona przez Theo. |- | |Corey Bryant | |Strange Frequencies |Corey był chłopakiem Lucasa (innej chimery), który go zaatakował, powodując w chłopaka straszliwy ból. W Lies of Omission trafił do szpitala, ze względu na to, że zaczął wymiotować krwią i rtęcią. Potrafi stać się niewidzialny. Został zabity przez Doktorów. W odcinku 5x10 został wskrzeszony przez Theo. |- | |Zach | |Ouroboros |Chłopak trzymany w celi z Liamem i Hayden. Na plecach miał skrzydła. |- |thumb|centre|200x200px |Beth | |Lies of Omission |Dziewczyna, która była razem w klasie z Malią. Na lekcji wyrwała sobie paznokieć. Zabili ją Doktorzy, poprzez skręcenie karku. |- | |Theo Raeken | |Sezon 5 |Theo znał Scotta i Stilesa od 4 klasy, gdy chłopak miał dziewięć/dziesięć lat jego rodzina wyjechała z miasta. Nie chciał wracać do Beacon Hills, ale zmienił zdanie gdy dowiedział się, że Scott jest prawdziwym Alfą. Pod koniec sezonu okazuje się jednak, że to nie prawda, jest chimerą. Jest także w stanie zmienić się do pełnej postaci wilka, która jest dość rzadka oraz może przekraczać barierę z popiołu górskiego. Współpracuje z Doktorami, namawia Donovana by zaatakował Stilesa. Informuje Stilesa, że wie o jego zabójstwie Donovana gdy sam zabija przy chłopaku inną chimerę Josha. Podczas pilnowania zwłok Josha rozmawia z Stilesem. Jest zadowolony gdy chłopak przyznaje się przed nim że gdy zginął Donovan ten czuł się dobrze Theo jest pierwszą chimerą stworzona przez Doktorów. Theo za pomocą pewnej substancji wskrzesza czwórkę martwych chimer (Hayden, Josh, Tracy, Corey), które stają się jego stadem. |- | |Noah Patrick | |Status Asthmaticus |Chimera pijąca krew, spotkana przez Malie. To on gdy stracił kontrolę zaatakował szeryfa, trując go i prawie doprowadzając do śmierci. |} Galeria tumblr_nrjpsfoUxO1r4jdb9o8_r1_400.gif|05x07 tumblr_inline_nrqptvn6tz1shtaw0_540.jpg tumblr_inline_nrqq1avW2d1shtaw0_540.gif|Belasko Nawigacja Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Zalążki Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Zmarli